


All the Small Things

by allthehearteyes



Series: I’m Not A Playa, I Just Fluff A Lot [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sweet surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Alex comes back after a training exercise, and some things are...different.





	All the Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Look, don’t tell the Deran x Adrian (AK) fandom I’m over here ficcing another couple. I said I would _never_ , but here I am... Malex is _too_ good to resist. This series will be very sweet and full of happy goodness. I can not help myself. I apologize for nothing. Lol. 
> 
> Here’s hoping that fluff and HEA are in their future. ❤️
> 
> ~~find me on tumblr (same username)~~

Alex is finally back after a three week training exercise in Colorado Springs. He’s exhausted, body sore, and, truthfully, just missing Michael. He texted he was on his way back to Roswell, and they've made plans to meet up later. Alex is hoping he has enough energy to shower and collapse on the bed for a nap. Ugh, the shower. It’s a tight fit for him. The water pressure and temperature going in/out all the time. Honestly, it generally feels like more trouble than it’s worth.

He pulls up to the cabin, gets out, and sees a note attached to the door. It reads: _Try to get some rest. See you tonight. -M_

 _Huh. When did he leave this note?_ Alex glances down and sees a pair of work boots by the door. _Why did Michael leave these here?_ Michael, of course, has a key, but what’s he been doing out at the cabin all by himself? Alex grins and shakes his head as he opens the door.

Everything looks as it should, but it feels a little different. He drops his bag inside and walks toward the kitchen. He notices there’s a tiny cactus in a small pot on his window sill. _Michael._ Alex smiles to himself. He heads to the fridge and pulls open the door. It’s stocked full of his favorite beer, water bottles, everything he needs to make sandwiches and a bag full of green grapes. _I love green grapes_. Clearly, Michael stopped by to leave him some groceries. _This guy._

Alex grabs a bottle of water and drinks about half of it down before returning it to the fridge and heading toward the bedroom. As he turns, he notices a plate of cookies, covered in cellophane, sitting on top of his stove. _He made me cookies? My favorite peanut butter cookies?_ Alex has never had a homecoming like this. Even though Michael’s not there, Alex feels like he’s...all around.

Alex makes his way to the bathroom (connected to through the bedroom) he sees all the small things Michael has done for him in the weeks he’s been gone. The ceiling light that had shorted out now suddenly works, the baseboards that were pulling off the wall are all neatly nailed down ( _and painted?!_ ), and there are pictures on the wall. Framed pictures Alex had left in a half opened box in the spare bedroom. There are pictures of Alex throughout his career, pictures of him as teenager (skateboarding, playing the guitar, laughing with arms around Maria and Liz), and more recent photos too. _Where did those come from?_ A profile picture of him laughing at the drive-in, a picture of him leaning over the pool table at the Wild Pony with Kyle nearby smiling, a picture of him at the Crashdown, scowling a little, and pointing a French fry at Liz as she sticks out her tongue and crosses her eyes at him. Alex shakes his head. _He did all this...for me._

Alex can’t believe how much more this cabin feels like _his_ , not his dad’s and not Valenti’s, but his. _He’s made this place my home._

Alex is beyond touched. _This man._ He heads into the bedroom to see his bed has been made and what are likely fresh sheets. Alex can’t stop smiling. He heads to the bathroom and stops in his tracks. Heart pounding, the smile falls from his face and his eyes start to sting as they well up with tears. _What.the.fuck.is.this?!_

He’s stunned as he looks at a small, but deep, claw tub newly installed in the modest bathroom. Alex doesn’t know what to do. He’s told Michael how tough it is for him to use the shower at the cabin, and Michael knows, first hand, how terrible the shower pressure and temperature can be. _He put in a bathtub for me? For me._

Alex feels dazed and amazed. Michael did all this work, made all these small changes to make Alex’s day-to-day easier, better, nicer. He takes a deep breath, shakes his head and swipes at his eyes. Michael Guerin is the most generous and thoughtful person Alex has ever known. He knows he should track down his phone and text Michael several ‘thank yous’, but all he can think about is getting in that tub.

…

Michael smiles to himself as he pulls up next to Alex’s truck. He is so glad to have _his_ Airman home. He’s missed him something awful. Doing small things around the cabin has made Michael feel close to Alex when he’s been so far away. Michael knocks lightly, not wanting to presume anything now that Alex is home, but there’s no answer. He uses his key to open the door and calls out (though not too loudly in case Alex is napping), “Alex.” No answer. He sees Alex’s duffel bag in the entryway and grabs it as he heads toward the bedroom.

He sees Alex’s uniform and boots in a pile on the floor just outside the connected bathroom. He hears what sounds like water lapping against the side of the tub. Michael smiles even more to himself. He clears his throat and loudly drops the bag to the floor, giving Alex a quick warning before strolling into the bathroom. “I see you’re enjoying yourself.”

Alex’s hair is wet and his face is tinged pink with warmth from his bath. He looks relaxed and at ease, and Michael would give anything in the world to always see Alex this peaceful.

“I see you’ve been busy,” Alex quips, as his deep brown eyes shine brightly.

“I mean, I did a couple of things here and there.” Michael tries for a nonchalant demeanor, as he shrugs and walks toward Alex.

Alex reaches a wet hand out of the water and toward Michael. Helpless to resist, he grabs Alex’s hand. What Michael doesn’t expect is the strength with which Alex pulls him close, landing Michael half in/half out of the bathtub.

“Whoa-,” Michael’s words are cut off as Alex crushes their mouths together. Alex’s wet arms wrap tightly around Michael as he’s pulled further into the small bathtub, clothes and all. Water splashing all over the floor.

Their tongues tangle and breaths mingle. Mouths moving, hot, wet. Neither one can seem to get enough. _God, I’ve missed him._ Finally, Michael gains purchase as he wedges his knees on either side of Alex’s hips, hands on the edge of the tub. He pulls back a little, laughing and breathless. “So you like it, then?”

Alex moves his hands to hold Michael’s face. Panting, eyes ablaze, Alex says, “I love it. Thank you.”

Alex moves one of his hands to thread his fingers into Michael's hair, gripping firmly. Michael’s eyes close for a moment, pleasure suffusing his system. No one else’s touch has ever created such bliss in his system. No one else has ever been so enamored with his curls. _Who knew?_ He opens his eyes to see Alex watching him intently.

“I just wanted you to come back to a place that feels more comfortable. More like you.”

“It’s home. You gave me a home,” Alex says as his eyes begin to water.

“You deserve to have a good home.”

Fat tears roll down Alex’s cheeks and Michael gently wipes them away with his fingertips. They stare at one another, just grinning.

“So, I guess it’s a good thing I put in a spare drain under the tub,” Michael chuckles. “I thought this might happen.”

Alex laughs as he watches Michael get out of the water and stand next to the tub. Using his telekinesis, Michael quickly strips out of his wet clothes. Alex’s eyes go wide in excitement. _He_ does _like when I use my gift._

“So how’s this going to work, Guerin?” Alex asks, gesturing to the small tub.

“Hmmm, I’ve got my ways,” Michael replies.

Holding eye contact, Alex’s body slowly lifts off the bottom of the tub.

“You’re lifting me with your TK?” Alex exclaims.

“Is it okay?”

Alex bites his grinning lip and nods. Michael gently shifts Alex’s body a few inches higher. Michael quickly moves to get back in the tub, sliding in behind and underneath Alex’s body. He settles Alex back down, back to chest. Alex nestled between Michael’s legs. Arms wrapped around him, Michael buries his head into the warmth of Alex’s neck.

Michael uses his TK to turn on the warm water and refill the tub, then uses it again to turn the knobs off.

Alex reaches up to clasp his hands over Michael’s arms. “You’re getting really good with it,” a smile in his voice.

“Been practicing,” Michael mumbles into Alex’s skin.

“I love it, ya know?”

“I _do_ know.” Michael begins kissing the side of Alex’s neck.

“I love you, ya know?” Alex asks in a quiet tone.

Michael stops what he’s doing. His eyes close and his heart thunders. He squeezes Alex even tighter.

“You made me a home, but _you’re_ my home, Michael.”

Michael’s eyes begin to water. He inhales deeply, taking in the scent of Alex, of the water, and of their wet bodies pressed together.

“I love you too, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
